


Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki

by whiskygalore



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bossy Danneel, Bottom Jensen, Collar, Corsetry, F/M, Jensen is entirely willing, Jensen is seventeen, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Virgin Jensen, although no actual bottoming, leash, smpc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Cancelling their restaurant reservation to babysit the neighbor's kid on Valentines Day isn't as dull as it sounds.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657939
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84
Collections: Dean/others





	Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki

Jared quickly scanned the message from Danneel again. He’d read it at least four times now and still had no idea what his wife was up to.

_Happy Valentines, babe. I’ve cancelled our dinner reservation for tonight. Don’t think you’ll mind when you see what I have waiting for you at home. You won’t want to be late! _

Jared had booked that table months ago. Chez Orleans was his and Danneel’s favorite restaurant and it was damn near impossible to snag a table there on Valentine’s Day, especially with it landing on a Friday this year too. It wasn’t that he was pissed. Jared trusted Danni; if she’d cancelled it was undoubtedly for a good reason. But she’d sent him that text just after lunchtime and by now the curiosity was almost killing him. At least he’d managed to escape the office a little early, missing the worst of the rush hour traffic and making it home in record time. 

Shoving his cellphone back into his pocket, Jared grabbed his briefcase and suit jacket and climbed out of his car. 

“Hey there, Jared!” 

Jared suppressed a groan. If he’d been just two minutes later the Ackles would have been safely in their car and an awkward conversation could have been avoided. Al and Dawn were okay as far as neighbors went. Polite and friendly, a bit conservative for Jared’s tastes, but not too overbearing. Truthfully, Jared had only had a handful of conversations with them since he and Danneel moved out to the ‘burbs eight months ago. Danneel had always been more sociable than him. He was entirely unsurprised that she’d charmed all the neighbors into thinking they were the sweetest white-bread couple around.

“Al’s whisking me away for a couple nights. Valentines surprise,” Dawn gushed, obviously excited. 

Jared, manfully resisted the urge to pretend he hadn’t heard her and dive inside his house, smiled back politely. “Glad to see he’s still treating you right, Dawn.”

“Well,” Al said, winking at his wife. “I do try. After twenty years of marriage I like to think I can pull off a few surprises. By the way, I hope you didn’t mind but Dawn talked to Danneel earlier, asked her to keep an eye on the place. I doubt Jensen will throw any wild parties but you never know with teenagers, do you?”

Yeah, you never knew, but Jensen Ackles was quite possibly the best behaved, least rebellious, high school senior that Jared had ever met. By all accounts, the kid was more likely to be found in the library than at a party. Seemed like a damn shame to Jared. Even with his reading glasses and baggy clothes the boy was prettier than any teenager had a right to be. Jared was amazed there wasn’t a line of girls permanently camped outside the Ackles’ house just waiting to corrupt the kid. God, ten years ago, Danneel and Jared probably would have been first in line trying to talk Jensen into their bed. Danneel had a mile-wide wild streak in high school. She still did, in all honesty, she just hid it better now. 

“I’m sure you don’t have anything to worry about.” Jared smiled encouragingly, humoring the couple. “Jensen seems like a great kid.”

“Oh, he sure is.” Dawn nodded. “I doubt you’ll hear a peep from him all weekend. He’s done nothing but study for weeks. In fact, he’s not even home from school yet. Maybe we should wait for him to get back, Al?”

Her husband shook his head, barely hiding an eye roll. “No, Dawn. We need to get going if we want to make our dinner reservations at the hotel. We could be waiting hours for Jensen to dig himself out of the pile of books he’s likely buried under. I bet you he barely even notices we’re away this weekend. And Jared and Danneel are right next door if there’s anything he can’t handle.”

Al looked to Jared for support. “Of course we are. I’ll keep an eye on him myself. I promise.” 

Thankfully, Jared’s earnest declaration was enough to settle Dawn’s last-minute fluttery nerves and the pair were driving away before Jared’s patience completely ran out. 

There was no sign of Danneel when Jared finally made it into the house. She wasn’t in the kitchen or the lounge and there was no clue as to the surprise waiting for him. Curiosity buzzing under his skin, Jared set down his briefcase and threw his suit jacket over the back of the sofa. “Hi honey, I’m home,” he called out, his voice echoing through the quiet house as he walked into the hall. 

“In the bedroom.” Danneel’s reply floated down the stairs. 

Jared wasn’t entirely surprised. He’d suspected the surprise was bedroom-related. And he was fully on-board, even though he wouldn’t have minded dinner first. 

He tried to play it cool, tried to pretend that he had a modicum of restraint but he was at the top of the stairs and walking through their bedroom door less than thirty seconds later.

The sight that greeted him was so unexpected he stopped in the doorway, losing the power of speech entirely. A rare event for Jared Padalecki. 

“Hey, sweetie.” Danneel smirked cat-like at him. She was sitting on the edge of their bed, thigh high leather boots clinging to her long legs, and dressed in a waist-cinching black corset that barely restrained her breasts. Her red hair was loose, hanging in wild waves down past her shoulder.

Jared whimpered, his dick stiffening so quick that it almost hurt. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I canceled our plans, but... as you can see, I had a better offer.”

“Jesus, goddamn Christ on a cracker.” Jared finally regained the power of speech. His feet, however, remained firmly glued to the spot.

Danneel smiled smugly at him and tugged gently on the leash wrapped around her hand. “Why don’t you come say hello?”

Jared would if he could regain some control over his body.

Kneeling between Danneel’s legs, mouth wrapped around the black dildo Danneel had attached to the harness she was wearing, was sweet, studious, good boy next door, Jensen Ackles. 

And if Danneel looked hot then Jensen looked downright illegal. From the pastel pink collar buckled around his throat, down to his white-stocking covered toes, he was a walking wet dream. Or, posed as he was on all fours, a _crawling_ wet dream. 

“I didn’t realize we were pet sitting?” It was a miracle that Jared managed to sound remotely calm as he unglued his feet from the floor and walked stiffly towards the bed.

“He’s such an adorable puppy; how could I say no?” Danneel tilted her face up toward Jared, silently demanding attention. Jared obliged, bending down and pressing a searing hot kiss against her lips, smudging her ruby red lipstick more than it already was. Obviously, Danneel hadn't been able to resist the lure of Jensen Ackles sweet schoolboy mouth. 

“Holy shit, Danni.” Jared couldn’t help but exclaim when he dragged his lips away from hers and caught a glimpse of Jensen’s face. Green eyes lined with black kohl and mascara-thick eyelashes stared back up at him. The pink blush across his cheeks, and bee-stung lips were all natural though. Mother nature had made the kid unfairly gorgeous; he really didn’t need any extra help. 

“Have you ever seen anything prettier?”

Jared couldn’t say that he had. Even the spittle dripping down Jensen’s chin from the awkward blow job he was giving Danni’s dick didn’t make him any less attractive. In fact, it made him even fucking sexier. “He’s beautiful. Well trained?”

“He’s still learning, but he’s keen.” Danneel tugged on the leash again. “Jensen, baby, sit back and let Jared see you.”

obediently, Jensen did as he was told with only a tiny whine of complaint when the dildo slid out of his wet mouth. He sat back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs. The pink glittery polish on his nails perfectly matching the princess pink corset he was wearing. Tied up so tight that it almost looked like the kid had as small a waist as Danneel. His flat little chest couldn’t compare to Danneel’s gorgeous curves, but it was as beautiful in its own fragile way. Danni prodded Jensen’s knees with the pointed toe of her stripper boots. 

“Spread those legs, Jensen, honey. And sit up. You want Jared to see you, don’t you?”

A flush lit Jensen’s cheeks scarlet, rapidly spreading down his throat, across his collarbone and down his chest, almost obscuring the freckles that seemingly covered his entire body. He sat up though, obeying Danneel’s command as though he were competing for most obedient pup in class, spreading his thighs and allowing Jared to see his dick.

Jared groaned, his hand jumping to press down against his own erection where it was desperately attempting to burst through his pants.

Danneel giggled. “Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart. I hope you like your present.”

Jared sure did. In fact, it might be the best gift he’d ever received. Definitely worth missing dinner for. Pink ribbon was wound expertly around Jensen’s balls, dragging them a little away from his body, and then winding up Jensen’s schoolboy dick, ending in a bow just under the head. “You wrapped it for me up yourself?” 

“I sure did. Tied it up nice and tight and finished it off with a bow, didn’t I, Jensen?”

Jensen’s voice was soft. Young. Sexy as sin. “Yes, Mrs. Padalecki.”

‘_Mrs. Padalecki_’ Jesus, the kid was wearing her goddamn underwear and sucking her dick and he was still calling her Mrs. Padalecki. That shouldn’t be so fucking hot.

“You let her do this to you, Jensen?” Jared asked, voice coming out in a low growl he hadn’t realized he was capable of. “You ask my wife to dress you up? Play with you?”

The blush on Jensen’s face darkened, his ears burning bright. He looked Jared straight in the eye though. Not a hint of doubt. “Yes, sir.”

“Skipped school this afternoon, didn’t you, Jensen?” Danneel explained. “As soon as your mom and dad called you to say they were leaving for the weekend. Came straight round here and asked if you could stay. Told me all your naughty secrets. Told me you’d watched us from your bedroom window. Saw us playing in the back yard with Osric. And with Jeff. And Julie. Told me how desperate you were to see Jared’s big dick up close. To touch it. Wrap those pretty lips of yours around it. It’s why you’ve been practicing on mine, isn’t it, baby?”

God, Jared was in danger of coming in his pants like a fucking teenager himself. Although, he was distantly concerned that Jensen had seen them. He’d thought their yard was a safe place to play. He didn’t think anyone could see through the trees that lined their property. When he wasn’t preoccupied by a goddamn live sex show in his bedroom, he’d have to make sure Jensen was the only one able to spy on what Danneel and Jared liked to get up to in their free time. Not everyone was as open minded as young Jensen Ackles. 

“He’s been here all afternoon?” Jared asked. Unable to refrain from touching Jensen for one second longer, he leaned forward and brushed a thumb down the side of the kid’s face. His skin was baby soft, fever warm under Jared’s hand. Jensen leant into his touch, eyes fluttering shut. 

“For hours,” confirmed Danneel. “Haven’t you, sweetie?” Danneel tugged a little on the leash to prompt Jensen to speak. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen obliged, eyes opening again and focusing on Danneel. “You’ve been very hospitable, Mrs. Padalecki.”

Jared slid his finger under the leather collar fastened snug around Jensen’s neck and pulled gently, watching Jensen’s Adam’s apple jump. Then he skirted his fingers across the frills at the top of Jensen’s lace-edged corset. “It looks like you girls have been having fun.”

Jensen’s mouth dropped open in a moan, his bound cock twitching between his legs.

Danneel laughed. “Oh, we’ve had lots of fun, haven’t we, baby? Jensen loves playing dress up. Almost as much as he loves sucking cock. He says he hasn’t had much practice at that, but I reckon he’s a real natural.”

Jared couldn’t wait to find out for himself. 

Something else occurred to Jared though and he had to ask. “Wait, didn’t Jensen’s mom come see you this afternoon? Ask you to babysit him?”

The smile on Danneel’s face was amused, the glint in her eyes almost predatory. “She sure did. And while Dawn and I were having a friendly chat in the kitchen about how studious and hardworking her good Christian son was, how he never partied or rebelled like other kids his age, Jensen was lying in our bed wearing nothing but a pair of my panties and my favorite nipple clamps. The boy has super sensitives tits by the way.”

Jared’s knees suddenly felt weak. “Are you actually trying to kill me, Danni? Maybe I should check and see if you’ve taken out another life insurance policy?” 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Danneel cocked a sharp eyebrow. “If I did want to kill you, wouldn’t this be a good way to go?”

She was right. It could be worth it. 

“So,” Jared said, adjusting his hard-on in his pants when Jensen’s tongue peeked out from his lips in a tease that might not even be deliberate. “I’m guessing you’ve cooked up a plan for how this is going to go?”

Jared wasn’t asking because Danneel tended to be bossy when it came to their sex life. Although she definitely liked to call the shots, especially when they played with other people. It was more that his wife had spent all afternoon with Jensen and knew much better that Jared exactly what Jensen wanted. Enthusiastic consent was something they both believed in. He trusted Danni to guide him into doing whatever it was that Jensen had been dreaming about. Jared wanted the kid to have a good time. To have a _fanfuckingtastic_ time. He didn’t want to hurt him or push him too far. Although looking at the boy now, dressed up in pink satin and ribbon and with a collar around his neck, Jared suspected Jensen would be up for almost anything. 

“Well,” Danneel said, flicking her hair back over her shoulder and poking her foot none too gently at Jensen’s ribbon-bound balls. “I think Jensen needs to learn that naughty boys who skip school have to suffer the consequences for their actions.”

Jensen shivered where he knelt on the floor, but he didn’t jerk away from Danneel, not at all. His cock just bobbed enthusiastically between his thighs as Danneel toyed with his balls. 

“So first you’re going to spank his ass and then, if you think he’s sorry enough, and you’re feeling generous you might want to let him suck your dick. And, if he’s very _very_ good, we might unwrap his precious little dick and let him come.”

Jared was definitely on board with this plan. So was Jensen if his eager wriggling and breathy whimpers were anything to go by. 

“On the bed?” Jared asked. 

Danneel nodded. “Yeah. The naughty slut can suck me off while you spank him.”

Jensen groaned, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the fake cock again.

Danneel stopped him, shoving her foot against his chest to hold him back. “N’huh, baby. Don’t be greedy. You get my cock when I say so, not a second before.”

She passed the leash to Jared while she situated herself on the bed, back against the headboard, long legs spread wide, hand around her fake dick.

While Jared was more than happy to let Danneel call the play, he wasn’t content to be an entirely passive participant. Handing him Jensen’s leash was definitely asking for trouble. Jared wound the leather around his hand, shortening the leash until Jensen had no option but to climb to his feet. 

“That’s it, darlin’, let me see you,” Jared said, drawing the boy in close. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?”

Jensen licked his lips in response, the rise and fall of his chest beneath the layer of boned satin baby-bird quick. 

Jared dipped his head, spoke low in the shell of Jensen’s ear. “You been here with my wife all afternoon, Jensen? Been telling her all your dirty little secrets? Trying to get in her pants while I was hard at work?”

Jared could actually feel the tremble that ran through Jensen. “Yes, I mean, no, Mr. Padalecki, sir. I was here but I... I didn’t try... I mean... I wanted to... it was _you_... both of you, I mean...”

“Shh, sweetheart.” Jared felt a stab of guilt at Jensen’s panicked rambling. “I’m just teasing. Danneel’s free to fuck whoever she wants… as long as I can watch.”

“And you?” Jensen asked, looking up at Jared through his eyelashes. Coy was a look that Jensen wore well. “Are you allowed to fuck whoever you want?”

“Are you offering, sweetheart?” Jared growled, lips skating close to Jensen’s throat. “You want me to fuck your perky ass?”

This time when Jensen shivered it definitely wasn’t because he was scared. “Yes, sir, I do. Want you to pop my cherry, Mr. Padalecki.”

Jared responded the only way he could; he took Jensen’s mouth in a kiss that was brutal enough to leave them both struggling to breathe. 

“Not that I’m complaining about the show, boys.” Danneel eventually interrupted them. “But we did have plans.”

“Fuck,” Jared gasped, dropping the leash and taking a step back. Jensen’s eyes were blown wide, pupils huge and green irises so dark they were almost black. “Get on the bed. Now.” 

Jensen obeyed, with a lopsided smirk that made Jared itch to slap him. Which was exactly what he was about to do. 

"And Jensen, sweetie,” Danneel said, as the kid crawled towards her. “What did I tell you about the fucking?”

Jared took off his tie and kicked off his shoes, not for a second taking his eyes off the hypnotic sway of Jensen’s peach-perfect naked ass. 

Danneel grabbed hold of Jensen’s leash again. “Jensen?”

“You said no-one would fuck my ass until I was legal.”

Danneel arched a severe look at Jared’s groan of disappointment. 

“You can both lose the puppy-dog eyes. You’re only seventeen, Jensen. We aren’t fucking you. It might not seem like it but I have one or two morals left.”

Admittedly, Jared was a little disappointed but if that was where Danneel was drawing the line in whatever game this was, then Jared wasn’t going to push her. Or Jensen.

“I know what I want. I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen next month,” Jensen complained. Jared could hear the pout in his voice. He wished he could see it on his lips. 

“Well, you won’t have long to wait then, will you?” Danneel said, bopping the end of the leather leash lightly on the tip of Jensen’s nose. “Now behave, or you’ll be walking home with a bruised ass and blue balls. Come on, Jay, I think it’s time to show Jensen how much damage those big hands of yours can do.”

Jared didn’t need any more encouragement than that. He climbed on the bed behind Jensen, smoothing his hand up the back of Jensen’s coltish legs, over his thigh-high stockings and across the generous curve of his butt cheeks. Jared swirled his fingers across the constellations of freckles bursting across the otherwise porcelain skin of Jensen’s ass. It seemed like the kid really did have freckles everywhere. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jared said, not even attempting to keep the awe out of his voice as Jensen relaxed under his touch. “Absolutely fucking gorgeous.”

Danneel smiled at Jared over Jensen’s head, running her fingers through the kid’s fair hair, scratching her nails across his skull until he was almost purring. 

And then Jared slapped Jensen’s ass without a hint of warning. 

Jensen quickly swallowed his yelp of surprise. And just as quickly dipped his spine and shoved his butt up and back towards Jared, begging for more without a single word. Jared obliged. Slap after slap. Jensen’s flesh bouncing under his hand. Snow-white fairytale skin quickly turning a wicked shade of red. Jared wished they’d had the foresight to film this. The noises that Jensen made, the shocky whimpers and breathy gasps, were almost enough to make Jared cream himself. He wanted to be able to relive this moment over and over again. Wanted to bend Danneel over and fuck her while he watched Jensen fall apart under his hands.

Jared didn’t count how many slaps he’d landed on the boy’s ass, just watched the skin between Jensen’s stockings and corset slowly turn crimson. He trusted Danneel to stop him if it looked like Jensen had had enough. 

His hand was stinging painfully before she did. And even then, Jensen wriggled his ass, crying out in disappointment. 

“Jesus, he loves this,” Jared said, taking a second to appreciate his handiwork. The kid’s ass was on fire. 

“I can take more,” Jensen whined. “Please.”

“Six more,” Danneel agreed. “But I want your ass in the air and your head between my legs. I want to see your dirty mouth wrapped around my dick, baby.”

Immediately, Jensen flattened his chest to the bed, arched his back deep and stuck his ass as high in the air as he could. His cock and balls, tied so prettily between his legs, were almost as red as his punished bottom. 

Jared climbed down off the bed, adjusting himself as he stared at the obscene picture of the boy sucking on the tip of Danneel’s big black dildo, his ass shoved in the air begging for a beating. 

“You going to untie him?” Jared asked, folding up his shirt sleeves before unbuckling his belt and slipping it from his pant loops. 

“Soon,” Danneel said. Jensen didn’t complain, just circled his tongue around the girth of Danneel’s cock before sinking back down on it with a self-satisfied moan.

Jared doubled his belt, held the buckle in his hand and brought the leather down across the middle of Jensen’s cheeks. It wasn’t a hard blow, but Jensen jumped all the same, a high-pitched cry muffled around Danneel’s dick.

Jared waited for a minute, made sure Jensen wasn’t going to choke himself and then he delivered the next five strikes in rapid succession. He was probably an evil man for how much he enjoyed seeing tears spilling from Jensen’s eyes by the time he was finished. The kid’s cock was still bouncing eagerly between his legs though.

“Good boy,” Danneel, said, brushing a tear away with her thumb. “Now I think you should get down on the floor and thank Mr. Padalecki, don’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen sniffed. 

“Wait a second,” Danneel said, changing her mind. “Will you come if I untie you?”

Jensen hesitated for a moment before replying, obviously seriously considering the question. “I… I don’t think so.”

Danneel eyed him thoughtfully before making her mind up. “On your back, baby. I’m going to let Jared unwrap his present. But if you come before you suck him off, I’m going to lock your useless cock up until your mommy and daddy come back home. Do you understand?”

Jensen nodded his head, green eyes still glittering with tears and then he rolled on his back, spread his legs wide and looked up at Jared, sin personified. 

"Christ,” Jared said, his dick uncomfortably hard where it was trapped in his pants. He was close to just taking it out and jerking off over Jensen’s pretty little gift-wrapped dick. Come was about the only thing that could make him look any more perfect.

Danneel knew him far too well. “And if you come before he has a chance to blow you, Jared, I’ll be the one fucking him when he turns eighteen and you’ll just be watching.”

That threat did more harm than good. Jared shot Danneel a dirty look and tried not to think about either one of them fucking the kid’s virgin tight ass. 

It took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and then Jared very carefully untied the ribbon from around Jensen’s junk. He wasn’t an asshole; he knew how close the kid must be to shooting his load so he tried to be as clinical and swift as possible. Didn’t waste any time despite how desperately he wanted to play. Jensen’s balls were tight and hot, precome dribbling down his cock and soaking the ribbon.

“Look what a mess you made.” Jared sighed, his disapproval entirely fabricated. “I think you should clean this up for Mrs. Padalecki, don’t you?” He held the ribbon in front of Jensen’s mouth. 

This time it was Danneel’s turn to curse as Jensen stuck his tongue out and licked the satin ribbon. She wrapped her hand around her dildo and started jerking herself off. Jared knew the smaller dildo buried inside her pussy on the other side of the harness would be hitting her just right. She was as likely to come as quickly as Jared and Jensen. 

“Knees,” Jared said, roughly, grabbing the kid’s leash that was lying unattended on the bed. “I want your lips around my dick right the fuck now.”

Jensen slid off the bed with all the grace of a dancer, or a hooker, dropped to his knees, opened Jared’s pants and sucked down his dick like it was something he did every damn day of the week. Jared twisted his fingers in the short strands of Jensen’s hair and held him still. 

“Jesus, kid,” Jared groaned. “You done this before? On a real dick?”

Jensen shook his head, as much as he could with the tip of Jared’s cock sitting on his tongue. “Okay, just take your time then. I don’t want this to be over too soon. And trust me, with a mouth like yours, that’s a real danger.”

Despite the order, Jensen almost choked himself as soon as Jared relaxed his grip on his hair. Immediately trying to take far more of Jared’s dick than was possible without a great deal of practice. Even Danneel struggled to deep throat him and she’d been blowing him since they were both sixteen. 

It was insanely hot though, watching Jensen force himself to take more and more of Jared’s cock, spit leaking from the corners of his stretched lips. And fuck, but his mouth was hot and tight and pure heaven. When it was too much for him, when he’d tried too hard, gagged a little too much, Jared thought Jensen might slow down. Or stop altogether. Instead the clever kid turned his attention to Jared’s balls, licking and sucking on them, unexperienced fingers working Jared’s dick, clumsy but effective.

When he felt his orgasm approaching the point of no return, Jared cupped the back of Jensen’s head with one hand and held him between his legs, his mouth bulging full of Jared’s nuts, and eyes filling with more tears. As soon as Jared started to come, he released Jensen, stepped back, knocked Jensen’s hand from his dick and wrapped his own hand around it and covered the kid’s face, his chest, the pretty corset with hot stripes of come. 

Danneel was off the bed before he’d finished. The harness was gone, her thighs soaked with her own slick and tits spilling out of her corset. Edging between them, she grabbed the slack leash from Jared’s hand, and yanked on it to get Jensen’s attention. “Don’t you fucking dare come yet.” And then she was dragging Jensen between her legs, his mouth latching onto her cunt, tongue buried in her pussy. It took just seconds, Danneel’s hips bucking as she rode Jensen’s face and then she was shuddering through her own orgasm, Jared’s hands around her waist, holding her upright while he watched over her shoulder. Jensen’s face was soaked when she finally allowed him to lean back, mouth and chin sticky with her juices, eyes completely blown, mascara dripping down his face.

“I think you deserve to come, baby,” Danneel said, once her legs had stopped trembling and she’d caught her breath. “You want that, Jensen? Want to come?”

Jensen nodded eagerly, hand flying to his dick. Danneel stopped him with the toe of her boot digging into his balls. “Nu’uh, sweetie. You want to come; you hump my leg like the naughty bitch you are.”

Jared’s fingers twitched on Danneel’s waist. He thought that might be a step too far for Jensen. He was still a relatively innocent seventeen-year-old kid, no matter how keen he was to pretend otherwise. But Jensen surprised him again. Not even hesitating before he was rubbing his dick against Danneel’s shiny leather boots, humping her leg like a desperate puppy. If Jared’s come wasn’t already drying on Jensen’s skin, he’d be shooting his load at the sight. 

"Good boy,” Danneel cooed, lightly slapping Jensen’s face as she jerked on his leash. “Come for us, honey, now.”

And god help him, Jensen did. Shot his load right on cue, all over Danneel’s boot. His eyes clenching shut and mouth dropping open with a throaty gasp. 

“Jesus,” Jared groaned against Danneel’s neck. “Can we keep him?”

“I thought we agreed on no pets?” Danneel teased, carding her fingers through Jensen’s sweat-soaked hair, as he looked up at them both adoringly. 

“Damn it,” Jared complained, slapping her ass. “You’re a dirty tease.”

“But I do give you the best presents, right?”

“My birthday’s in three weeks. Will you give me a present?” Jensen asked, the cheeky smile on his face making him look younger than was appropriate given the amount of come he was stained with. 

“Sweetheart,” Jared said. “We’ll give you whatever you want.”

“If you’re a good boy,” Danneel added, helping Jensen to his feet.

“And if I’m not?” Jensen asked, trying to wipe a blob of come from the corner of his mouth but only succeeding in smearing it across his face. 

“Then I guess you’ll get another spanking.”

“I don’t think that’s much of an incentive for Jensen to behave,” Jared chuckled, shuffling around Danneel so he could kiss the taste of himself and Danneel from Jensen’s swollen lips, his hand clasping Jensen’s well punished ass, making him whimper into Jared’s mouth.

“Well, I guess I've got three weeks to come up with a suitable punishment,” Danneel said. “But, first things first. I think we need to clean up a little. Jensen, baby, you made a mess of my boot. You’ve got two minutes to lick it clean or I’m locking your cock up for the rest of the night.”

To Jared’s surprise, Jensen, for once, didn’t obey straight away. Instead, he chose to kiss Jared again, open mouthed and dirty, before sinking to his knees. 

“How long do I have left, Mrs. Padalecki?” he asked, smirking up at both of them, shamelessly.

“Thirty seconds,” Danneel replied, amused.

Jensen licked his lips before very slowly dropping down to all fours and kitten licking at the smallest streak of come on Danneel’s leather boot.

“Jared, honey, go find the cockcage. Looks like we have a few lessons to teach our naughty boy.”

At that moment Jared wasn't sure if any of them would survive until Jensen’s eighteenth birthday. It sure looked liked they’d have a lot of fun babysitting before they found out.

_Finis!_

_Thanks for reading <3_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do plan (although my plans often go awry) on posting a second part to this in two weeks time.


End file.
